Kassi Banoight
Kassi is the self-insertion of Kakki10 and a demigod daughter of Athena. Kassi came to camp when she was twelve. Kassi joins the hunters of Artemis and loves it. She is good at archery and sword fighting. Which one she uses depends on her mood, for she doesn't have a major preference. Odds-and-ends on Personality and Other Stuff ~''' Kassi can sometimes get really violent, although, she doesn't like to hurt people really badly. Normally, if she accidentally does, she feels really bad afterwards. '''~ Kassi is a little bit of a pyromaniac. Well, minus the maniac. She likes fire and likes to be really close and loves the heat and just general feeling it gives off, but she's not irresponsible or crazy with it. ~''' Kassi does not swear. If it says in any of my stories that I (this is my self-insertion after all) curse, it means that I'm saying something like "darn" or "drat" or "shoot" or something along those lines. I guess it could also mean that I'm saying something similar to the previous words in Greek, but, again, never swearing. ~ When fighting, she sometimes wears black, fingerless gloves to improve her grip. This, however, changes do to her getting easily annoyed with them. Sometimes, depending on her mood, she has both of them on and keeps them on. Other times, she wears them on one hand or the other or chooses to go without them. This changes very rapidly, often, and without warning, but she still normally has them handy. Fighting style When fighting, Kassi will normally shoot arrows until they are at close range, she will then most likely switch to a sword. When in close combat, Kassi uses her speed. She moves as little as possible during the attack, just stepping to the side to miss a blade. If she does have to dive, she is back on her feet as quickly as possible (which is very quickly). This allows her to retaliate quickly and not get worn out. Her speed also allows her to easily outmaneuver her opponents, making up for her lack of superior strength. Also, she uses her weapon, Hesperus, and its abilities in creative ways to aid her in her attack and defense. Hesperus's magical properties allow for this, and Kassi, as she gets better with using those abilities, can use them to her advantage and make the best use of them. Perhaps throwing an arrow or stabbing with it, using a sword to distract them and then switch to a bow and use an arrow in the other hand to inflict a wound, etc. She does enjoy being on the ground, diving and such (mostly exhibited when she plays volleyball at camp), however, she knows that this is not practical for most circumstances in battle and therefore only uses it when she has to. She enjoys it when she does though. Kassi's Quiz click here SallyPerson 17:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Stories: Natalie's Adventure Series' - Kassi's life at Camp ~ Written by SallyPerson 'Oh, For the Love of Coffee! '- Kassi's quest ~ Written by Kakki10 [[Wake Up and Smell the Coffee|'Wake Up and Smell the Coffee']] - Kassi's second quest ~ Written by Kakki10 'Hurt and Gifts' - Detail about getting claimed and getting Hesperus ~ Written by Kakki10 Known Family Athena- Mother Mr. Banoight- Father Natalie Cole - sister Seth Alder - brother Malcolm- brother Annabeth Chase- sister Hesperus Hesperus is a charm (see right) that is on a necklace worn around her neck. It was a gift from Apollo and Artemis. When she rubs it and says the name, it transforms into either a bow and a quiver full of 12 arrows that always come back, or a sword. Hesperus was given to her by Artemis and Apollo. Kassi found it one day in an envelope on her bed about two weeks after being at camp. Artemis later asks Kassi to join the Hunters so that might be part of the reason that she took part in the gift. It is not yet known why Apollo had a hand in it. Hesperus means "evening star" in Greek. It is assumed that this name was given to it to symbolize the time between the domains of the two gods. Of course, giving equal share to both the day (Apollo) and the night (Artemis). Ironically, evening is also Kassi's favorite time of day. In bow and arrows form, the bow is elegant and silver (Artemis) while the arrows are gold (Apollo). The quiver is a mixture of the two colors. It is a silvery-white with gold designs. It looks a bit (but not all the way!!!) like the picture on the right. Again, that is not the real one, but it's the closest I could find. In sword form, the sword is silver with subtle designs on both the blade and the hilt. The hilt is black. The shield is gold with rays radiating from the middle like the sun. On the pommel of her sword, the center of the shield, the upper end of the bow, the head of each arrow, and the middle of the quiver, the shape of Hesperus when in charm form is engraved. Other designs decorate the weapons such as the name Hesperus in Greek. Also, designs that allude to Apollo and Artemis are present while more personal designs to Kassi are also present. Also, Kassi made a black sheath for her sword. She did this because she doesn't want everyone to know of Hersperus's magical properties, believing that it is to her advantage to keep that as secret as possible. Also, she doesn't want the wrong people to know of it. She only uses the sheath, however, on small outings or battles, for she finds that it can get in the way and be unneeded. Fatal Flaw Kassi is afraid of failure. She doesn't like to mess up and is scared of people judging her for her mistakes. She doubts herself because of this. She also doesn't like making permanent decisions because she is afraid of having it be wrong. This goes along with the above fear. She second guesses herself all the time! When she encounters Phobos, the god of fear, he shows her an image of her friends dying. While this is not her worst fear (perhaps second worst) it is very effective. This scene begins to make her doubt herself and face the reality of the possibility of her friends dying. This scares her, the possibility of failure, and is thus effective. Therefore, it is what was seen. (I just wanted to clear that up) Relationships Demigods 'Natalie Cole' - Natalie and Kassi are best friends. They have their fights, but who doesn't? They're always there for each other and do stuff together. Kassi thinks Natalie can sometimes get a little violent, but loves her for it (in a sister way). 'Rebecca Marks' - Kassi is very good friends with Rebecca. They hang out a lot but not as much as Kassi would like to. Kassi thinks Rebecca is shy, sweet, and funny. 'Seth Alder' - Kassi is good friends with Seth. They have a bit of brother-sister rivalry, but not much. Kassi thinks he's funny but sometimes acts before he thinks. Gods '''Zeus': Zeus doesn't like Kassi. This might be due to her not liking his actions and voicing faults about the gods for their lack of sense of duty. Kassi gets frequent shocks that she attributes to Zeus. Athena: Great. She's Kassi's mother. Aphrodite: Bad-ish. Kassi insulted her, calling her vain, and Aphrodite doesn't like her for that, but doesn't seek to curse her or anything. Ares: Ok. Kassi defeated his son, Phobos, and Ares is a little mad that she spoiled his son's fun. (Kassi doesn't see that as fun) Also, Kassi has very little respect for Ares. Apollo: Good. Apollo gave Kassi Hesperus for unknown reasons so he must like her. Artemis: Great. Artemis gave Kassi Hesperus perhaps as a precursor to asking her to join the Hunters. Artemis asks Kassi to join the Hunter twice; the second time Kassi accepts. Also, Artemis asks Kassi to become Lieutenant way way way way way way way way way way in the future. Phobos: Bad. Kassi defeated Phobos during Oh, For the Love of Coffee!. Because of this, Phobos doesn't like her, at all. All others: Unknown, but assumed good. Timeline Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Self-Insertion Category:Females Category:Children of Athena Category:Greek Demigod Category:Kakki10